SpiderWoman: Erotic Superheroine
by SpiderBlack60
Summary: When Jessica Drew changes into her alter-ego and looks at herself in the mirror, she discovers a rather erotic side of herself. Be warned that there is strong language and sexual situations.


Spider-Woman: Erotic Superheroine  
By: SpiderBlack60

**This story is loosely based on the cartoon series from 1979. WARNING: There is strong language use and strong sexual situations.**

Jessica Drew, the editor-in-chief of _Justice Magazine_, had come home after a long day on the job. Her photographer Jeff Timmons and her nephew Billy James kept her busy with story after story all day long. "Whew, I'm just glad Spider-Woman wasn't needed today. If she were, I'd never have been able to get through the day at all."

No one knew that Jessica was also the super hero known as **_Spider-Woman_**. As a child, she was fooling around in her father's laboratory when a poisonous spider jumped from its glass casing and landed on Jessica, biting her in the process.

Dr. Robert Drew knew his daughter would die if she were not treated immediately. He took a dangerous risk and opted to give Jessica an untested spider serum on which he had worked for a long time. That serum did save her life, but it had some unusual side effects.

In the weeks that followed, young Jessica started showing the characteristics of a spider: She could climb walls without the use of a ladder. She could spin webs with just her fingers. She could shoot blasts of pure venom from her hands. She could sense danger as far as ten miles away. She also had 10 times the strength of a human being, as a spider could lift 10 times its own weight. Finally, she could fly like the very spider that bit her. After her father passed away, Jessica decided to use her powers to benefit all mankind.

Spinning herself into a spider-like cocoon, she was able to transform herself into Spider-Woman, with her costume reflecting on the style of the black widow spider. She also wore a mask to conceal her identity from everyone, including Jeff and Billy. She would only appear when she was needed, and then disappear as soon as the mission was complete.

This night, however, everything would change for Jessica. She was about to discover two brand new abilities and a side she never knew she had…a steamier, sexier, and more seductive side of her…

Late into the night, Jessica slept soundly in her bed until she heard a soft whisper. _Spider-change…_ Jessica shook it off as if it had been nothing. _Jessica…you must weave your spider-change…_ She whispered to herself, "I don't sense any danger right now." _Jessica, you must become the Spider-Woman…_ "No, I don't. She's not needed." _Change into Spider-Woman…now._ Jessica continued fighting. "No, damn it! Leave me alone!" _No…you must become Spider-Woman, Jessica…for there are things you still do not know about yourself…_ "What are you talking about? I've grown up just fine!" **_Become Spider-Woman!  
_**  
Jessica awakened in a jolt but found herself unable to resist the voice. "I…must become…the Spider-Woman…" She quickly got out of bed and created a web cocoon with her fingers, instantly transforming into the Dark Angel of Night.

After she had completed her metamorphosis, the strange voice said, _Now, go to the mirror, and look at yourself…  
_  
Spider-Woman did as the voice asked but then said, "Why in the world did that voice want me to change? I—" She then looked at her costume in the mirror. "For all the times I've been Spider-Woman, I've never really seen what I look like. I have to admit, I look good…no, I look beautiful. I…" She suddenly felt something within her start to surface as her tongue started wetting her lips. "What's…happening to me? I feel so…weird…odd tendencies…more like…_sexual_ and _erotic_ tendencies…"

_You have a side of yourself that has been buried until now…and as the super sexy Spider-Woman, that side will at last be revealed…  
_  
"Super…sexy? I…" Jessica, in her alter ego, started feeling peculiar. "I…feel…sexy…" Her voice soon went down to a raspy and sexual whisper as she started gyrating her hips and rubbing all parts of her body in her skin-tight costume. "I…_am_…sexy…no, super sexy. Why?"

_You have repressed your own sexual tendencies, Jessica…but as Spider-Woman, you can at last live your deepest erotic fantasies…and you will have two new powers with which you can fulfill those desires…  
_  
"Two new powers?" she whispered sexually. "Tell me about them."

_Your first power lies within the golden triangle between your eyes. It may appear to be part of your costume, but when it glows brightly, anyone gazing upon that triangle will fall prey to your will, and they will be unable to escape its glaring light. This will be forever known as the **Widow's Web**.  
_  
"The Widow's Web," Spider-Woman repeated. "I like that…so sexy in nature."

_Yes. As for your second new power, it lies within your luscious lips. Some of the original spider's venom is still within you, and now it has transferred its effects to your lips. Many of the villains you face are men. When you kiss your prey on the mouth, it will render him unconscious for an hour. When he awakens, he will remember nothing of seeing you or what you did.  
_  
"I like this," said Spider-Woman in her raspy whisper. "I feel sexier…more powerful than ever before. Becoming the Spider-Woman…has unlocked my deepest inner feelings…aroused my deepest erotic desires…"

_Yes, Spider-Woman…and now you are super sexy. No man on Earth can ever resist a woman with that much sexual power. Use these new powers to your pleasures, and know that your sexual fantasies will at last be realized…  
_  
When the voice finally stopped speaking, Spider-Woman looked at herself in the mirror again. "Yes. I look and feel sexier than I ever have in my life. I like my new sensual nature. I can use these powers to seduce any man. Along with my other spider-like powers, no criminal will ever escape me. Watch out, world…a sexier and more seductive Spider-Woman is coming." For the next hour, she continued rubbing her body, especially her breasts. Jessica's repressed desires had surfaced in Spider-Woman's form.

As the sun rose on another day, Jessica awakened from a strange sleep. "Wow, what a dream last night. I'd better not say anything about this to anybody, especially Billy and Jeff. They'd think I was crazy or something."

She quickly got dressed and went to her job at _Justice Magazine_ to get to work on some more stories some of her reporters submitted.

Jeff, though, noticed Jessica being somewhat tense. "Jessica, are you okay? You don't seem like yourself."

"Me…oh, uh, I had trouble sleeping last night. I guess I had my mind on work too much yesterday."

"Well, don't push yourself too hard. Last thing we need is an overworked editor-in-chief making herself sick."

"I appreciate your concern, Jeff, but I'm fine, really. Now, I've got a story for you to get pics for. The train station's having its grand opening ceremony, and I want you to get some good shots."

"No problem, Jessica. I'll have those pics for you before you can say, 'Spider-Woman saves the day again.'"

That comment snapped Jessica straight. "Oh, yeah…right. Now get going, Jeff."

This day, her nephew Billy started his first day at summer camp, so she knew she would have some peace and quiet. However, she could not get the strange dream out of her mind. "I changed into Spider-Woman and acted sexy in front of a mirror. Nah, it was only a dream, that's all…"

Suddenly, she straightened up again as she felt something in the back of her mind. "My spider-sense…" Placing her right hand to her temple activated her ability to see where the danger was. "Four criminals…robbing a bank…I may not be able to stop them as Jessica Drew, but I can…as Spider-Woman. It's time to weave another spider-change."

She went to the center of the room and with her index fingers begun spinning a special cocoon around herself. As soon as she finished spinning, she had transformed into Spider-Woman once again.

This time, though, she started rubbing her body and gyrating her hips once again. "Ordinary Jessica Drew is not in the picture now…only I, the super sexy Spider-Woman, am here. I will use my new powers to stop those criminals cold."

She then opened the window and jumped through, but her arms had connecting web-like wings to her body, giving her the ability to fly.

On a different side of town, the four criminals successfully robbed a bank with more than 10,000 on hand. As they ran into an alley to lose the police and anyone following them, they suddenly heard a voice from above. "Stop where you are!"

The group stopped cold in their tracks as they saw a woman in a sexy costume of red, yellow, and black land on the ground. "Whoa…it's that Spider-Woman chick!" said one of them excitedly. "I bet she's gonna try to stop us."

Spider-Woman did not rush in to attack them. Instead, she started walking up to them as slowly as a supermodel, her hips sexually gyrating at her every movement. "Wrong," she whispered in a raspy voice, "I won't _try_ to stop you…I _will_ stop you. I dare you to come to me…"

The four of them noticed her strange approach to the situation. "She's asking for it," said one of them.

"Well, let's get the fuckin' bitch then!"

The four of them tried to attack her, but she soon put her index fingers to the golden triangle on her forehead. "Behold the power…of my **_Widow's Web_**!"

The triangle started glowing brightly, soon entrapping the four crooks in its light.

"Stop!" Spider-Woman commanded.

The four criminals stopped dead in their tracks, as they had fallen under her power.

"It's true about the golden triangle," she said to herself. "No one can escape the Widow's Web."

She then walked forward. "I feel like…making out." She then grabbed the first criminal close to her and abruptly started kissing him, licking her tongue into his mouth. "Touch me…feel me…rub me…"

He did as she instructed and started rubbing all over her skin-tight body, including her breasts and her butt. "So beautiful…so sexy," he whispered, "and your ass…soft and supple…I never knew the Spider-Woman could be…so horny and erotic…"

"Oh…that feels so good," she said in excitement. "Now…allow me to rub my pussy…against your beautiful penis…let's just fuck."

Spider-Woman rubbed her privates against his while she still tongue-kissed, feeling more and more turned on by her erotic actions. "**_Damn!_** My sexual fantasies are becoming reality. All my repressed tendencies…are repressed no longer…"

The criminal himself was also feeling erotic. "Even if I end up going to jail...at least I can say I was the first man to ever fuck with the Spider-Woman!"

"Yes...if you can remember this..."

She continued kissing him until he started feeling faint. "Hey...what's happening...I feel so...weak..."

"You know there's one thing about a spider…" the Dark Angel of Night whispered erotically.

"What…what's that?" he asked as he felt more light-headed by the moment.

"You must always…beware its _venom_!" Spider-Woman snapped sexually.

The crook then abruptly fell to the ground unconscious.

"Do not worry," she whispered. "Within an hour, you will awaken, but you will not be able to remember anything about seeing me." She then turned to the other three. "Cocoons are more suitable for the rest of you." Using her index fingers, she created web-like cocoon prisons for the other criminals. "Perfect…the police should be able to handle you all just fine."

She then walked away from the group in her sexual manner. "If I ever see you again," she whispered, "I will use my venomous kiss on all of you." She extended her arms, which made her wings appear, and finally Spider-Woman flew into the skies once more.

A few minutes later, she was back at Jessica Drew's office at Justice Magazine. Realizing she was no longer needed, she stood straight as she placed her hands to her thighs. "It is time I reverted back into…Jessica Drew…" Spider-Woman gyrated her body sexually as her transformation back into Jessica was very quick. She needed only to place her hands to her thighs while standing straight, making her costume disappear, and Jessica Drew reemerge.

Jessica then looked around the room in a confused manner. "That's strange. I remember weaving my special web to transform, but the rest is a blank to me. Why can't I remember what happened after I became Spider-Woman?"

She then turned on the television in her office and noticed a breaking news story.

One of the crooks trapped within a web cocoon said, "Watch that Spider-Woman! She's a sex-crazed wacko! She kissed Hobble into submission with some kinda venom!"

"Yeah, and that thing on her forehead froze us!" shouted another.

"I don't believe this," Jessica said as she shook her head. "There's no way I could have done anything like that. It's just impossible."

_No, Jessica…it is **true**. The sexual fantasies you buried have finally come to fruition…as your alter-ego, the super sexy Spider-Woman. Whenever you weave your spider-change, your erotic nature shall also emerge. Just look in the mirror and see what you did after you became the Spider-Woman…  
_  
She looked at the mirror in front of her and saw a shocking sight: A man groped Spider-Woman all over her body…and she was enjoying it! "Your ass," she heard the criminal say as he rubbed his hands on her butt, "soft and supple…"

_You fuck with the best of them, Jessica…as Spider-Woman you feel the lust…the sexual desires…the erotic fantasies…all coming true at last…  
_  
"No," Jessica gasped as she saw her alter-ego rubbing her private parts against the criminal's and then deliver the potent kiss. "That dream…was _real_. My repressed sexual desires have surfaced…in Spider-Woman! That Widow's Web and venomous kiss…all that _did_ happen last night. Oh, God, my alter-ego now has its own…personality!"

Spider-Woman then looked at her innocent alter ego from the other side of the mirror as she sensually rubbed all over her body again. "No, Jessica Drew, this is _your_ personality. I can exhibit the erotic behaviors you so longed to have. With the new powers of the Widow's Web and the kiss, the other spider-like abilities, and this sexy costume, no man will be able to resist. They will fall prey to the Spider-Woman's alluring ways."

Jessica looked with deepened fear at her reflected alter ego. "Oh, shit! I didn't want this to happen! If I have to go to the extreme to stop this, I'll _never_ become Spider-Woman again."

"You will have no choice, Jessica," whispered Spider-Woman. "You will have to weave your spider-change and become the new sexier me." She then laughed with an erotic sense to it. "You can't escape from your desires. I will always be a part of you from this point on, Jessica Drew…"

Jessica soon started crying as she fell to her knees. "No…I could hurt someone…because of my repressed sexual tendencies…"

THE END…or is it?


End file.
